Blue Fever
Dibromoindigio-tetra-cyanide, colloquially called "Blue Fever" or "Eternal Blue Sky (EBS)" is the latest designer drug to take hold in Evaron. It is the refined form of the slime of several species of garbage slugs native to Evaron's interface bus. Typically inhaled through an aerosolizing inhaler, it gives inhalers a feeling of self-actualization, an enhanced sense of identity, and an "understanding of reality". The first recorded purchase of Blue Fever occurred in Y221, sold in a street market to an undercover reporter. Since then sightings have increased, with several gangs setting up distribution throughout the city. It was added to the list of illegal substances in Y223, and since then it has skyrocketed in popularity both inside Evaron and abroad. =Side Effects= Appearance and Fever Users frequently have blue-stained teeth and a low fever, from which it derives its name. Cancer Unrefined Blue Fever is extremely carcinogenic, as the bromine ions frequently bind with radioactive rubidium found in the interface bus refuse heaps where the base ingredients are produced. Data on the impact of this rubidium is scarce due to the illegal nature of the drug, but in samples taken by the Evaron Police department, roughly 89% of street Blue Fever is contaminated with the radioactive rubidium. Eternal Blue Sky, being more refined, very rarely has any rubidium present and is thus not carcinogenic. Self-Actualization and Psychoactive When inhaled, Blue Fever gives the user a feeling of knowing exactly who they are and incredibly solid sense of "rightness" and realness. After the effects wear off, typically in four to six hours, many users reject their lives and the world, often never being able to feel the same sense of satisfaction. While Blue Fever is not chemically addictive at all, users who become dependent on it are simply seeking the feelings of greater meaning. Overdose/"Godhood" Blue Fever overdoses occur rarely, as most users, after inhaling the standard dosage, move on to do other things. However, when overdosed (typically greater than 30 ml within one four hour window), users often report becoming a god. A single perfect representation of an ideal, concept, element etc... effectively destroying any chance at a normal life. These "gods" having to buy groceries or clean the toilet is simply absurd to them and they simply can't function normally. A few have "ascended" killing themselves in grandiose ways when they can't access more of the drug. However, as said before, users experience a range of reactions usually fulfilling their most core sense of self. Users develop a tolerance for Blue Fever over time, and so frequently overdoses occur while trying to overcome the body's natural tolerance to the drug. =Usage= Recreational Blue Fever is typically inhaled through an aerosolizing inhaler. Early doses were administered by boiling dissolved tablets, however it produced weaker side effects than the more direct inhalation method. Eternal Blue Sky is also inhaled, although in smaller more concentrated doses. Military Blue Fever was explored as a combat stimulant before it was outlawed. As the actions of the user a subject to the reality of the user, soldiers and warriors typically find themselves with a higher reaction time, accuracy, speed, and strength. The drug was made illegal in part due to these military trials, as several ethics councils raised issue to the addictive side effects in the users and the 30% drop out rate from the program. =Popular Culture= Most Blue Fever addicts are low-functioning members of society, unable to participate in day-to-day functionality as they constantly are looking for a means to get their next dosage. Some sustainable usage has been rumoured when using Eternal Blue Sky, however no verified case has been identified. After Anton Rotinov, then CEO of Dynamic Technologies, "ascended" by impaling himself in a town square, rumours of high-functioning users have abounded. Some of the more conspiracy driven theories include an oligarchy of ultra wealthy members of the city meeting to perform dark rites while their teeth remain permanently stained blue from the drug, and people be taken to serve as fertilizer for the garbage slimes. Category:Browse Category:Setting